


Chasing Stars

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [203]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: There was a reason he had agreed to return to active duty, go off-world and start exploring the galaxy.





	Chasing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Space Exploration Day’ (20 July), so I’m going back to where it all began for our favorite ship.

Jack sighed heavily as he lay down on the small cot that passed for a bed in his guest quarters. He’d made the decision to stay on base rather than go home as he wanted to profile his new team one more time ahead of their mission to Abydos.

It wasn't that Jack didn't trust them, he just wanted to make sure they were up to the job because no matter how much experience they may have, they still had no idea what they were walking into. He had faced down Ra a year ago; he’d witnessed first hand the weapons, the army, the sheer amount of support (albeit misguided) the alien had amassed, but Jack’s gut was telling him that whatever was happening in the galaxy right now, was an even greater threat.

It was up to Jack to make sure that Earth didn't fall victim and a part of him felt responsible for bringing this new terror to his planet, because he was the one who made the decision to kill Ra, going against his original mission objective.

But then again, things had changed to make him change his mind. A year ago, he’d been prepared to end it all. That was the reason he had accepted the Abydos mission in the first place. Not only had his son accidently shot himself with his gun, but his wife was barely speaking to him and Jack knew it wouldn't be long until she either left him or filed for divorce. He couldn't blame her, but at the time he thought it would be easier for everyone if he just... left.

Now, though, it was different. Okay, so he was divorced and not a day went by when he didn't think of Charlie, but he realized that he actually did have something to live for. He credited Daniel, Skaara and the people of Abydos for saving his life. They were also the reason he had agreed to return to active duty and go on another jaunt across the galaxy because even though he’d been the one to kill Ra and destroy his ship, it didn't mean others had to pay the price.

It didn't stop Jack from worrying though. Some nights, if he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough, he'd swear he could still feel the effects of the torture he'd experienced at the hands of Ra. Repressing a shudder, Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face. Aside from himself, Kawalsky and Ferretti, nobody else had a clue as to the danger they were about to face and that concerned him.

Unwittingly, his concerns fell on one member in particular.

Captain Samantha Carter.

Jack had taken another look at her records after their oh-so-memorable briefing earlier, and was surprised to discover the young captain had indeed notched up an impressive amount of hours in enemy airspace. She was also good with a weapon, at least Jack assumed she was; she wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the field otherwise. However, her main reason for being assigned to his team was because she was the ‘foremost expert on the Stargate', and unless she was going to overpower the enemy by confusing them with her technobabble, Jack saw no reason for her to be there. He had absolutely no time, nor care, to babysit a scientist.

There was something about her, however, that piqued his curiosity. Yes, she was a model officer, not to mention incredibly smart, and gorgeous too. But she also had a little bit of attitude, and whilst any commanding officer would have been well within their rights to tear her down for her insubordination earlier, Jack was secretly impressed. Rolling his eyes, Jack tried to get into a more comfortable position on the cot and he found himself grinning slightly when he realized that babysitting Carter might not be a bad thing.

His grin widened as he recalled their conversation over the briefing room table. Carter was feisty, he’d give her that – and he liked it.

He also, probably unwisely, wanted to accept her challenge to arm wrestle but, probably wisely, decided not to dwell on the reasons as to why that might be.

With a shake of his head, he settled back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

He had no idea what tomorrow would bring, or the days ahead, but for now his mind was filled with images of wrestling with Captain Carter, and for the first time in more than a year, Jack's heart felt a little lighter.


End file.
